crossedlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Going Haywire
Summary ‘Life on the Waterdown Railway seems to be going smoothly, until a mysterious electric engine arrives, and trouble seems to be brought in its wake. Is there more to this engine than what first appears? Excitement, intrigue and action ensue in this mid-series finale. Plot After shunting Enid's coaches and arguing with her Ramona is informed by of some commotion that is happening near west sheds and when she arrives there and readily helps the workmen unload a clean new shiny engine. Later when Cojak and Clay enter the yard, the engine greets them informing all that he is electric, designed in joint between the Carousel Couriers (Post Office run by Paige Adams) and the Synergy Company (Mr Traverse's Business). He then reveals his name which is Development for the Carosel Carriers Administration Allocation later abbreviated to Dev-Khan. Clay untrustworthy of the new comer states that they do not need electric engines on the railway to which Dev-Khan electrocutes him which annoys the saddle tank. At that moment, Charles Crawfoots, Paige Adams and Mr Traverse arrive with Traverse and Adams boasting on their achievement. Charles however is less impressed but agrees to give the engine a trial, to which Traverse then boasts in front of the engines about his creation overtaking steam and diesel to which Ramona replies sarcastically towards him due to her American Heritage. Dev-Khan is secretly unimpressed. Although the passengers are impressed at Dev-Khan's efficiency, Clay still doesn't trust him and Ramona is unsure but agrees about technology moving forward since the moon landing which Atlas gets confused with. Later Zebedee notices Atlas worried that he will never find out his past, but Zebedee calms him down and tells him that one day the answers to his problems will be found before wishing him luck with the mail train that night. Later as Atlas is about to depart he finds Dev-Khan sitting on the points who tells Atlas that they are friends after the latter asks him to move off the points, but as Atlas leaves, Dev-Khan cracks into the Control database and becomes sentient stating that as Traverse dislikes steam he must discredit Steam Engines. Later as Atlas returns with the Carousel Couriers Post Train Dev-Khan moves out in front of him barely avoiding collision and when Atlas asks for an apology, Dev-Khan threatens him stating that steam engines do not belong into world anymore and that Atlas is not from the railway leaving Atlas both offended and upset. Later on as Sherlock Hill backed down onto his coaches for the express when suddenly unbeknown to anyone Dev-Khan cracked the signal box code and changed he points to the middle siding resulting in poor Sherlock derailing and crashing much to the shock of Atlas and Ramona, Sherlock being both damaged, delayed and annoyed resulted in Atlas taking the express eventually. This was the coming before the storm as each and every time Dev-Khan was near a signal box, trains would be diverted, delayed, derailed or damaged leading Zebedee to eventually take matters into his own buffers. Late that night Zebedee and the other engines confront Dev-Khan trying to negotiate that they will treat him as one of their own but all he has to do is help them in their jobs but Dev-Khan becomes rogue angrily stating that he will no longer be subservient tot humans, will not reveals Atlas' secret and is superior to steam and diesel before messing with the engines control links and racing out of the yard, derailing Zebedee's tender and escaping. Despite Zebedee's best attempts he could not find Dev-Khan in the night. The next day all the control towers were out of commission resulting in engines being specified to certain stations with Zebedee, Sherlock and Ince Castle being located at Zebedee's Station with the latter two complaining. Atlas then arrives surprised that all four tender engines of Waterdown were located at the station to which the three others reveal that Dev-Khan has been messing with the system's resulting in their being no-way for either engine to contact each signal box resulting in their being delayed trains. Atlas then has an idea before backing onto the next train to Waterdown Station as he is already in steam stating he will speak to Dev-Khan. Sherlock and Castle complain about Atlas' plan but Zebedee states that it is a brilliant plan and has faith in Atlas. With that and cheerful toot of his whistle Atlas makes his way to Waterdown with the rail staff at each station helping to guide him down the line much to both Atlas and Jim's delight. Despite the Journey taking a long time, Atlas finally arrives at Waterdown where Dev-Khan is waiting and is annoyed to see Atlas on time much to Atlas and Jim's delight. As Atlas moves onto the other line Dev-Khan suddenly charges at him with a flat bed resulting in Jim opening full throttle causing both Atlas to furiously push against the flat-bed at full force. Suddenly the flatbed flies into the air and a large piece of cargo damages Dev-Khan resulting in him going out of control and reversing back near the generator releasing sparks, despite Atlas warning him not to, but too late, causing the generator and Dev Khan to explode resulting in a power cut around Waterdown. Later once the flames had cleared Charles investigates the matter and concludes that Dev-Khan was probably unfit for the railway due to his behaviour yesterday and attacking Atlas just as Ramona arrives with the Brakedown Crane. A few days later at Zebedee station, Zebedee congratulates and thanks Atlas for saving the railway from Dev-Khan even if it does put them behind on finding out about Atlas' Secret. Atlas then reveals to Zebedee that even if he did not find out about his previous railway, he belongs on Waterdown. Characters *Atlas *Zebedee *Dev-Khan *Ramona *Sherlock Hill *Ince Castle *Clay *Cojak *Enid *Charles Crawfoots *Mr Traverse *Jim *Paige Adams *Dawn (does not speak) *Benjamin (does not speak) *Boxer (cameo) *Boomer (cameo) *Creed (cameo) *Tamarind and Marisa (cameo) *Wurzel (cameo) Cast * Haydn: Atlas, Clay and Others * Daniel: Charles Crawfoots, Mr. Traverse and Dev-Khan * George: Cojak * Lauren: Ramona * Jake: Zebedee * Joel: Sherlock Hill * Bradley: Ince Castle Trivia *This episode marks the first appearances of Dev-Khan and Paige Adams. *Lauren, Jake, Joel, and Bradley join the voice cast. Lauren takes over as the voice of Ramona, Jake takes over as the voice of Zebedee, Joel takes over as the voice of Sherlock Hill and Bradley takes over as the voice of Ince Castle. *This episode marks the mid-series finale. *Zebedee's model is powered from this episode onwards and he and Sherlock gain more facemasks. *Ramona mentions that it has been 10 years since the Americans landed on the moon, so it's possible the series takes place around the late 1970s to early 1980s. Gallery Category:Episodes